Speed Demon
by StormesJay
Summary: The long past due sequel to Geomancy. Pietro Maximoff has joined the X-Men, but for what reason? All we know is that something is going on in the Brotherhood, something that can't be good for Xavier and his team of crime-fighting mutants.
1. Chapter 1

_**Speed Demon**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Speed is something that drives the earth insane. It is uncontrolled, violent, and impatient. It strives to demand the most from us, and Pietro, you have met those demands. Your mind is advance beyond compare. Your body uses the fuel that comes into it so efficiently that there is no cell decay. You could drink pure alcohol and you would not become intoxicated. You are virtually perfect, except for one flaw. You, indeed have not reached your full potential. Come with me, I will help you to unlock your power, and use it to punish our hunters..._

Professor X thoughtfully laced his fingers and stared at the young man sitting in the seat across from him, "So, tell me. Why do you want to join the X-Men after all of this time?" He had never shown any intrest in the X-Men. In fact, he had despised them up until he showed up not but one hour ago.

The boy was silent for a moment, "I already told you, Mystique kicked me out after we had an argument. I thought this place was no questions asked..." He crossed his arms and looked away.

Xavier nodded, "You're right. Don't worry, I believe you." He looked him over for a moment. The boy's short white hair seemed different from before, now hanging around his face rather than slicked back, "Pietro, how long has it been since you used your powers?" He asked gently.

The boy looked to the side reluctantly, "I dunno, maybe a couple of days?" he said dryly as he shrugged.

Xavier paused, then tilted his head, "A person with your powers must have a consciousness to match. Why would you stop using them? It must be driving you insane." The professor looked to the other young man by the wall in the corner of the room. He was Pietro's close friend, Lance.

"Yeah, you can never just sit and do nothing." Lance walked up to Pietro's side, "What's going on?"

Pietro was silent again, "Like I need to tell you." He rolled his eyes to the side, tensing a bit. Lance shook his head and shrugged.

"It's fine, Lance." Xavier nodded, "Why don't you show your friend to his room, wherever he'd like that's free." He gave a friendly smile as Pietro stood. Lance stood still, then nodded stiffly and gestured for Pietro to follow. The two headed out the door just as fellow student, Scott Summers, was heading in. Scott turned sideways for them to pass, then walked inside.

"What'd he say? Anything about the brotherhood?" He said rather eagerly.

Xavier shook his head, "Nothing, and I'm not going to pry. He'll come to us when he's ready. Until then we will treat him just like any other student."

Scott reluctantly nodded, "How do we know this isn't a trick, though? He could be spying for them."

"No, Scott. That's not what I think. Let us see what happens."

******

The door to the room opened, "Here we are. Home, sweet home." Lance smirked and walked in, "Why do you want to room with me?"

"Is it too much to ask to ease into things?" Pietro casually strolled in and flopped onto the bed on the other side of the room, dropping his duffle bag by the door, "So, what kind of stuff do you guys do around here anyway? Book club, sewing?"

"Dude, shut up." Lance snorted as he sat on his own bed, "We train. You know, to use our powers." He shrugs, "It gets fun after a while."

"And that would explain why your window's covered in branches?" He pointed. The branches reached up and caressed the window's frame, but didn't come into the room. They had formed into an almost sidewalk out the window and to the ground.

"No. My powers growing explain that." He looked up at the young man, "... Where's Todd, and Freddie, and Wanda?"

Pietro looked over, his glance oddly serious, "They're still with him. I couldn't convince them out of it."

"With hi-... With who?" Lance stopped, slowly realizing who Pietro was talking about, ".... So why exactly did you leave, then?"

"Simple." Pietro stood up and walked over to the window, looking out, "Because I didn't want to get in too deep." He looked back, "Something big is going to happen, Lance. I can just feel it."

Lance gave a blank gaze. He look then softened, "... It's our secret, if you want." Pietro didn't say much, he just turned back to the window and nodded. Lance let the room stay in silence. He didn't know that Pietro was capable of that tone. Pietro never seemed to be the very serious type, at least not when it wasn't needed. He just always seemed like he didn't care, either way. Maybe there was something more to this he just wasn't getting.

line

_"I'm not who you think I am! I'm not some tool for you to use to kill innocent people, and I won't help you!"_

_"You will help me. You are of my blood, and that is what bind us together. You will see that we cannot be separated, my son."_

The alarm clock sounded, it's high-pitched ringing waking Lance and Pietro. While Lance responded as if it were nothing, Pietro fell right out of bed, making a loud thump against the floor, "Ah! Shit!" He shouted.

Lance calmly reached over and pressed the button on top of the clock, turning it off abruptly. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking over at the empty bed, "Ugh, Pietro?" he straightened up to try and get a better look. Pietro's hand slammed on the bed, clawing it as he pulled himself up. His hair was messy and hanging in his face, and his face looked frustrated and tired. He stiffly stood before storming out of sight, "Good morning to you, too, prissy-pants."

Pietro walked right past Kurt and Kitty, heading right into the bathroom, "Oh, hey Piet--" Kitty said as the door was slammed, "Geez, what's gotten into him?"

"Ah, he just being grumpy, that's all." Kurt smiled, his German accent shining through to its fullest, "It takes a while to get used to our schedule."

Kitty sighed, "Yeah, but still, he doesn't have to be all, y'know, grouchy!" She crossed her arms, and Kurt just gave her a hopeless smile.

The breakfast table was loud and filled with different conversations. It was almost overwhelming to Pietro as he tried to quietly eat his cereal and drink his milk. He was trying to keep separated, trying not to get noticed. That didn't seem to work, as Jean, who sat across from him, chose to point him out by talking to him, "Good morning, Pietro. You seem quiet." Everyone looked up to Jean, like she was their goddess or something, so all eyes were most likely on him.

Pietro made a sour look at her without lifting his head, "Ever think it might be because I want to be quiet and eat in peace?"

"Okay, sorry." Jean said rather politely, "Go right on ahead, then."

Logan and Lance seemed to be silent as they ate, but still had some sort of connection, like a father and son. Pietro only observed for a moment before he looked back at his cereal, "I think the new kid's just a bit moody is all." A familiar voice said in his ear. Pietro quickly looked in the direction of the voice, seeing Tabitha, "Hey there, speedy."

"Oh great, so Tabby's here?" Pietro's head sunk a bit as he looked ahead at Jean.

Jean giggled a bit, her oh so perfect cheeks only complimenting her white teeth, "Don't worry, Pietro, she won't cause any trouble."

"Yeah, Pietro, don't worry." She laced her fingers and smiled. Pietro gave her a sidelong look before taking another bite of his cereal. Tabitha smirked and elbowed him in the ribs, making him cough a bit, "C'mon, you're not afraid of me, are you?"

"Actually, no. I just want to eat. And look! I'm finished." Pietro gave a fake smile at his cereal, then stood up, "I have to go get my uniform, thank you." He turned and walked out of the room.

Jean looked a Tabby, "Why's he so angry with you?" she asked as Tabby leaned back in her seat, swinging an arm over the back.

Tabby chuckled a bit, "We just didn't really get a long much at the boarding house, I guess." Jean looked at Pietro as he quietly walked out. Lance had also heard the discussion and watched as well, though he still continued to eat.

"It's like Rogue all over again." Kitty said quietly.

"Hey!" Rogue sneered at her, "Ah was confused, go it? Ah didn't know **who** to trust." this only got a little chuckle out of Kitty, "Besides, let's face it. There is **no** way that kid's gonna just.. 'settle in'."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Speed Demon**_

_Chapter 2_

_By Stormes_Jay_

Pietro quietly looked himself over. His uniform was a black body suit, skin tight with shoulder pads sporting the X-Men emblem, and accompanied by knee-high padded boots and wrist padding. It wasn't too shabby, but it still wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He looked like an X-Man, not Quicksilver. He just blended in. He waited by the door for the rest of the team to come in. He was with training team 2-A; the same team as Lance and Kurt. He didn't mind, as long as he didn't have to deal with Tabby.

The door opened, and his stood up, straightening out his uniform. He lifted his head and stopped, "Ugh, is there anyway to escape you?" he sneered at Tabby.

She sighed and smirked as the door closed behind her, "Teams 2-A and 2-Z are training together today." She sat down on the bench across from his. There was a pause as he took his seat, then she broke the silence again, "So, you're still angry about what we talked about, huh?"

"The part where you told me all you wanted from me was my virginity, or the part where you told me I was a prude for saying no?" Pietro glared at her.

"Hey!" she protested, "I didn't say it like that!--"

"Yeah?! Well, pretty much!" Pietro growled. There was silence again, "I didn't expect someone who dresses like you to want anything else, I just didn't think that you were actually like that." He looked down.

Tabby stood up and walked over, sitting down cautiously beside him, "I was like that, but I'm not anymore." He lifted her hand and put it on his shoulder, "I didn't think about all the things I'd give up if you had gone through with it."

Pietro gently took her hand off of his shoulder, "This really isn't the time." He looked at her, "I don't think I'm quite ready for anything yet."

"Hey, that's fine." She held her hands up defensively, "Just come to me when you're ready. **If** you're ready." She stood up as the door opened and the rest of the members of each team poured in. Pietro gave her a casual glance as they all prepared to train.

******

Pietro stood at the beginning of the obstacle course. It wasn't extremely difficult, but it would take finesse to accomplish. He didn't just have to run, he had to run, climb, jump, duck, crawl, and balance. He could do all of this, of course, but he needed to make sure he didn't miss a thing. He prepared himself, rubbing his hands and stretching. He was very flexible, and would've been able to twist himself into a knot if he wanted to, but now wasn't the time. He stood up straight and looked the course over. For a normal person, he would've only been looking for about a second, but to him, it was like looking at it for one-hundred times as long. Logan lifted the stopwatch, "Ready?" He called. Pietro looked and gave a quick nod. Logan smirked, as he often did, and pressed the start button on the watch. He set off, his speed instantly kicking in. He reached the rock wall, and began to climb up. It was as if a blur was flashing over the wall. He dropped down and ran to his neck obstacle, the monkey bars. Rather than a blur, he was slightly visible. He landed on the ground and rolled under the wires that would've blocked him from getting to the crawling pit. He got down on his belly and hastily made his way through running up and pressing through the gateway to the end. Logan pressed the button atop the stopwatch again, "Amazin'." he snorted as he looked at the timer, "Thirteen seconds. That blows the top right off of the Xavier Institute percentiles."

"Sounds cool to me." Pietro grinned a bit, "So can I get out of here, or what?"

After a small chuckle, Logan put his hand on Pietro's shoulder, "Not yet, Speedy. We still have a few things to do. After that, you can do whatever you want."

Pietro looked over at Lance, who was getting ready to start the course. He gave a confident wave before heading over to where he was sent by Logan. He didn't think he needed training. He thought his training was over. No more powers to explore, no more need to train.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Eric?" Mystique said quietly in her low toned voice.

Magneto turned, his eyes filled with no emotion, "There is no doubt. His powers of speed were not of nature, but his other powers are. We need to get Pietro back to the brotherhood, with or without his will." He looked to his daughter, "It is time for the Maximoff family to take their rightful place in the war between feeble humans and their own evolution." He held out his hand. Wanda smiled a bit and walked over, taking his hand gently.

Toad tilted his head, "Man, we've lost Lance **and** Pietro. We're not gonna have anyone left by the time we finish alla this."

Blob shrugged, "Ah, who needs 'em? The X-Men are weak. When we fight them next, we'll smash 'em!" He slammed his fists together.

* * *

Pietro sat down on his bed, resting his arms against his knees. He wasn't tired, but he wasn't wide awake, either. He was caught in the awkward feeling of being half-dazed. He lifted his head to look out of the window as Lance walked into the room, "Well, you look like you enjoyed the day. The hell is up with you and Tabby? You were looking at her all day." He walked over and sat by Pietro.

"Huh?" Pietro looked at him blankly, "Oh, nothing. We had just talked about some stuff and you know..."

"I know...?" Lance blinked, then his jaw dropped a bit, "Oh, dude, don't tell me that you guys are getting back together!"

"I don't know, man!" Pietro quickly looked over, "I.. don't know. We were talking, and she just seemed... different." he looked ahead, "And as I recall, we were never really 'together'..."

Lance perked a brow, "Please, you guys? Not together? I might be nice, but I'm not dumb." He flopped back on the bed, "But if you think she's changed, whatever. Do what you think is right." He smirked as he looked up at the ceiling. Pietro flopped back as well, "I like the poster, by the way. Nice touch to my room."

Pietro smiled, the poster being of young Jayde Nicole in all of her naked, playboy glory, "Hey, guy's got needs, pal."

* * *

He was sound asleep on his bed, as was Lance. Lance had gotten so tall that he barley fit on a six and a half foot bed, with only an inch to spare. Pietro was much more lucky, only being six foot one. He rolled onto his side. He tended to shift in his bed a lot because of his high energy level. He was so deep in sleep that he didn't even notice the metal in the room lifting up. The window opened, letting in the cold air from outside. Magneto floated inside of the room, followed by Wanda. They had both dawned helmets that prevented the professor or Jean from noticing them. Lance woke up slightly opening his eyes. He quickly sat up when he saw the two, "Hey! What--!?" Magneto launched a knob from one of the drawers on his dresser into Lance's forehead. He fell back, unconscious.

Hearing the quick scuffle, Pietro woke and sat up, "M-Magneto! What have you done?" he looked to Lance, "What do you want?!"

Wanda looked at him, "Pietro, please. Why do you keep resisting us?"

Pietro got out of bed, staying silent, at least with his mouth.

Jean sat up in her bed when she heard Pietro's thoughts, _Jean, I need your help! Magneto's on the base. Hurry! _His thoughts came in fast and hard. It was like they were hidden amongst a sea of static. They were faster than any thoughts she had read before.

She focused to send a message back, _Don't worry, I'm on my way! _She focused again to pass the message on to the rest of the X-Men

He looked at Magneto, "Stay away from me. I told you before, I won't help you!" He ran to the door.

Magneto held his arm up, slamming the door shut. No matter how hard Pietro pulled it wouldn't open, "You will assist me, Pietro. It is in you destiny. You aren't used to your full potential here."

"Screw full potential!" Pietro yelled as he continued to try and get the door open. The door swung open, sending Pietro tumbling back onto Lance's bed. Jean flew in, followed by Kitty, Rogue, and Scott.

Jean focused on Magneto, "Magneto! Leave!" she ordered.

"Ah, and the slaves of he ignorant have come." Magneto smirked as he lifted his hand, flinging Scott's visor off. Scott quickly closed his eyes and crouched as Rogue pulled off a glove.

Pietro stood, "No, Rogue, don't!" But it was too late. Wanda held her hand up, willing Rogue to slip and fall back. She was falling, and if he didn't catch her right then her head would his the bed frame. He ran over and caught her by her uncovered arm, the only one he could reach for in time. Instinctively, she grabbed on for support. He felt his energy being drained, but still found the strength to pull her up to her feet. He let go and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Jean quickly looked over, then back to Magneto. Before Wanda could see, Rogue ran up behind her and grabbed her arm, throwing her back out of the window. Magneto looked back at his daughter, now on the ground outside.

He looked back to Pietro as Jean lifted him up, while Kitty tried to wake Lance, "Do not believe I will give up so easily, Pietro. You **will** join me, whether you like it or not." Pietro was just barely conscious enough to hear. Magneto silently flowed out the window, lifting up his daughter before he left their sight.

* * *

Both Lance and Pietro were taken to the infirmary. Lance had woken up, and Pietro was being treated for a headache. Pietro rubbed his head, "Man, that hurt." He winced. Jean gave a small laugh. Pietro looked to her, his eyes calm and mellow, "Hey, thanks for helping me back there."

Scott put his hand on Pietro's shoulder, "Hey, you're part of the team now. Don't worry about it." Pietro quietly nodded as he looked over at Lance.

"How's your head?" Kitty asked sweetly.

Lance looked at her with a smile, "Hurts like hell and has three stitches in it." Kitty smirked and held his hand gently.

"Don't worry, you'll feel a lot better tomorrow." She giggled.

* * *

Xavier looked at Rogue, "Now, Rogue, what is it you wanted to tell me, it's quite late and I think everyone needs some rest."

Rogue shook her head, "This'll only take a sec, Prof. When Ah touched Pietro... When he touched me.. Ah saw somethin'."

The professor tilted his head curiously, "What did you see?"

"Pietro's powers, his speed ones? Ah think they aren't his natural ones."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Speed Demon**_

_Chapter 3_

_By Stormes_Jay_

"No, father! Please don't! Please!" He screamed as his father dragged him by his arm, "Please don't do this! I'll grow up to be a mutant, just like you want, I promise! Please!"

"Quiet." A quick order came from his father's lips as they neared the entrance, "Get in there."

He looked up at his father, "Papa.... Please... Please don't do this..."

"I said, 'Get in there'!" The man grabbed him by the collar and opened the door, shoving him into the small room.

"Papa!" he cried as the door was shut. He ran up to the small window in the door only able to see his father walking up to a board of controls, "Papa, please no!!!" The lights in the room flickered on. He looked back over his shoulder, his eyes wide with fear, "Papa, no..." he whimpered as the jolts of electricity approached.

* * *

"You think that Pietro's powers were caused but the cauldron?" Professor Xavier turned away, "My scans show that his x-genes are naturally developed, though."

Rogue looked to the side, "Ah'm just sayin' what Ah saw, s'all." She walked over to the door, "Ah know it sounds crazy, but it's what his memories told me."

"I will look into it, but please, until then don't tell Pietro about this." Xavier turned back to her.

"Ah got it. Ah won't." She gave a stiff nod before exiting.

The professor put his fingers to his temple, _Logan, I need you to look into something for me. Meet me in my office tomorrow._

* * *

Pietro yawned as he waited for instructions from Jean. This was just another field exercise, nothing more, and yet everyone was acting like he was the center of attention with last night's break in. All morning he had been dealing with questions like, "What was it like to fight him instead of help him? Do you hate him? Is he really your dad?" It was driving him insane. He just wanted to train like every other student there, but no. Just because his father doesn't want him here he's suddenly the big topic of the day. But after last night, he had found a certain amount of trust in his fellow X-Men, as well as an uneasy knot in his stomach that just seemed to refuse to go away.

"Pietro?" He raised his head, perking his eyebrows, "It's your turn to spar with Scott." Jean gestured him to the mat where Scott stood, waving.

"Oh, right, sure." He nodded and walked onto the mat.

Scott gave a small smirk, "You ready?"

Pietro shrugged, "I guess so, you want me to say that I'm not?" Scott only gave a smirk before running over and swinging his leg up. Pietro ducked under his leg and grabbed it in passing, flopping him onto his back. Scott grunted as his back hit the mat. Pietro wrapped his arm around his leg, "There, are we done yet?"

"Not yet." Scott rolled over, knocking Pietro to the ground as well. Scott quickly rolled on top of him and held him down by the wrists, "I can always improvise."

"Improvisation doesn't always get you where you want to be." Pietro said smugly before he flipped over on top of Scott, wrapping his legs around his torso, "Especially when you're trying to beat me." He bent over backwards and flipped Scott over, sending him flying to the edge of the mat. Scott rolled before slowly standing. The team watching began to get a little more excited at the show.

"Wow. You should try some of this stuff with Logan. Where did you learn it all?" He got into proper stance.

Pietro, who was still standing on his hands, bent over and flipped himself upright, "Here and there. I was a floor gymnast for a while." He got into stance.

Scott grinned, "How come you don't practice at school? They have a male gymnastics team." He charged, swinging his elbow out to jab Pietro in the stomach.

Pietro dodged, grabbing Scott's extended elbow and spinning him around to hit the mat again, "One simple reason." He bent over, "I'm just too good." He smirked a bit.

Scott gave a small grin as Jean walked onto the mat, clapping her hands, "Alright, alright. I think he's shown what he can do. We'll be sure to tell Xavier about how good you are, Pietro." She gave a friendly smile. Pietro stood up straight, helping Scott to his feet, "Why don't you go over to Logan's class. It's a bit more advanced and would probably suit you better." She pointed. Pietro noticed Lance and Kurt standing in the crowd of people training.

******

Lance spun around in a kick towards Kurt. Kurt swung his arm up in defense, taking the blow in his forearm, rather than his ribs. Lance bent his leg back, then swung it again, this time aimed at Kurt's head. Kurt swung under his hit, grabbing his leg in passing and flipping him over. Lance quickly balanced himself in the hold, his hands and free foot keeping him from falling. Once kurt let go, he flipped himself over and stood up straight, getting into proper stance. Pietro watched carefully, noting every movement and assessing what he would've done. His mind worked everything out so quickly that fighting would be rather easy, but taking on someone with enough strength might keep him down long enough to get some hits in. Even though he wouldn't be called up to spar, he got enough from the lesson to actually learn some things.

* * *

~One Week Later~

A red alert had been called. All available X-Men had been summoned to gather in the X-Van and X-Jet to be taken to the location of disaster. Pietro and Lance were riding in the van, because neither of them liked to fly. Pietro didn't know what was causing all the trouble, but Bayville was being destroyed, and fast. He lifted his head, "Hey, Wolverine, do you know who's doing this?"

"The professor thinks it might be Magneto and the Brotherhood, but we're not sure." Logan said, all while keeping his eyes on the road intently. A rock dropped in Pietro's stomach when he heard his father's name. He shifted himself in his seat as the car turned into the disaster zone. Fires, rubble, cars, and injured littered the roads. It almost made Pietro sick. He closed his eyes and turned away, grimacing a bit. Logan seemed unmoved by all of the destruction, but seemed like he didn't want children to have to see all of this. He stopped the car, opening his door and getting out. The team followed suit, and got out as well. Pietro looked around, trying to spot the culprit.

"See what your missin' out on, Pietro?" Toad said as he hopped into sight, "Magneto says that this power could be yours, and you're turning it down? Big mistake, man."

Pietro growled and stood up straight, "How many times do I have to say it?! I don't want this fucking power he's talking about! you destroyed all of these things, hurt all of these people just for that?!" Logan and Lance looked back to Pietro, slightly surprised at his adamant opposition.

Wanda landed behind Toad, "Pietro, if you come with us, we won't hurt anyone else, I promise."

The X-Jet had found a place to land, and the X-Men inside quickly ran out. Pietro looked back at them, then back to Wanda, "Wanda, you're doing this out of fear! You're not on his side! You know it's true! He was never there for us, and he never will be! You know that!" He paused, "You know all he wants from us is our powers."

"... Father loves me, and I love him. I guess that's much more than I can say for you!" she growled as the other Brotherhood members came out, including two of Acolytes. Wanda lifted herself into the air, holding her hands out and charging her hex powers. She hexed a car over to slam into Rogue, while Toad began to make his way over to fight Lance. Blob started battle with Jean and Kitty. Scott deflected the car sent by Wanda with a charge from his visor, and it ended up hitting Pyro in the back and knocking him down. Bobby made a line of ice in Toad's path, making him slip into a wall, rather than hit Lance. Remy LaBeau gave a small nod to Rogue as he passed, on his way to slam Logan in the side of the head with his pole. Logan ducked under the hit, then shoulder-checked Remy in the stomach, knocking him onto the ground for a short moment. It was so hectic, to clustered and fast, but Pietro was able to keep a perfect eye on where everyone was.

Remy was fighting Logan, Scott was guarding Rogue as she made her to to get to Wanda, Lance was keeping Pyro at bay, Jean and Kitty were trying to subdue Blob, Bobby was guarding Lance, and he himself was planning to get to Wanda as soon as possible. Blob grunted as Jean knocked him back with a telekinetic blast, then stood, grabbing the back end of a truck. He spun it around, hitting Jean to the floor and knocking her out. Kitty phased through it, and immediately went to Jean's side. Scott turned back, "Jean!" he shouted as he ran back, leaving Rogue unguarded. Pyro saw his chance, but his gas chambers were broken. He looked around, grabbing a sharp support pole from the rubble. It was covered in sharp pieces of metal and dirt; it would cause a lot of damage it if hit her. He pulled it back, then launched it. Remy quickly looked, only a few feet away.

"Rogue!!!" He screamed. She turned just as he had run up to her, just as he pushed her out of the way and onto the ground. The pole slammed right through the side of his abdomen, causing blood to splatter all around him as he fell. Rogue got small drips of blood all over her face as she looked up at him during the impact.

Her eyes widened, "R-Remy!" she yelped. He weakly looked over to her, moving nothing but his eyes. His face was stained with blood, and a large trail has gone down his cheek from his lips. She got to her knees and crawled over to his side. She looked him over. The blood was coming out of him so quick she didn't know what to do. She looked in Pyro's direction, but he only gave her a smug smile before turning back to Lance to fight. She looked around for Professor McCoy, "Hank!' She cried out, "Hank hurry!!"

"Bastard!" Lance yelled, "He was your teammate!"

"Got in the way, yeah? Jerk deserved it." Pyro smirked again before continuing battle with him.

Blob spun the car around again, trying to hit Scott and Kitty, but Scott fired a charge from his visor and knocked him back again. the car flew into the air, headed straight for Bobby, who was trying the keep Toad away from Lance, and was too distracted to notice. Pietro, however, did. He raced up to Bobby and took him by the shoulder, "Get out of here kid!" he said quickly as he looked back at the car. Bobby froze with fright when he saw the car coming near. It was too late, there was nothing Pietro could do. He turned around and held his hands up in defense, hoping it would possibly shield Bobby from too much harm. He closed his eyes, but heard no crash, no slam, no screams. He opened his eyes and looked. The car had just stopped. It was floating inches from his hands. Pietro paused and looked around. The car dropped roughly. He stopped and looked back to it, "... Magneto?! Where are you?!" Wanda stopped and looked around, but there was no Magneto. Pietro could feel a headache growing on the right side of his head. It hurt so much he dropped to his knees. A small nosebleed began to flow.

Everyone had stopped. Everything had stopped. Wanda looked to all of her teammates, "We have to go. You remember Father's orders!" she yelled as she began to fly away. Toad sneered before turning to leave with the others. They left Remy behind, like he wasn't even theirs anymore.

Lance stood up straight before running over to where Pietro and Bobby were. he put his shoulder on Bobby before kneeling down by Pietro, "Hey, Pietro, are you alright?"

"I don't know, man... My head... It just started hurting all of the sudden...!" Pietro ran his fingers through his hair before grasping his head in pain.

Hank sat up straight, Remy's blood on his gloved hands, "I can't treat him here! He's losing too much blood!"

Scott stood up, helping Jean stand, "We have to get out of here. Gather the wounded and get to the van and jet!" he ordered.

Logan turned to face the others, "Come on, you heard the man. he walked over and helped Lance with Pietro. He lifted Pietro's head with his hand, "Don't worry, kid. We'll get you back to the institute in no time."


End file.
